List of stock Goofy sounds
This is a list of vocal sounds (and sometimes lines of dialogue) made by Pinto Colvig for Goofy that were used in several Goofy cartoons. Goofy holler ("Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!") NOTE: The imitation of the sound made by Bill Farmer doesn't count. *''The Art of Skiing'' - Twice; when Goofy hits the ground doing a "shoosh" slide down a mountain, then when he launches from a skiing ramp. First film to use the sound. *''How to Be a Sailor'' - Goofy falls down a trap door while doing a sailor dance. *''Tiger Trouble'' - Twice; when Goofy comes face to face with the tiger, then when Goofy briefly ends up inside the tiger. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - When Goofy and Donald discovers the lion inside the cave. *''Crazy with the Heat'' - At the very end when Donald and Goofy ride off into the sunset on a camel. *''The Big Wash'' - Twice; when Goofy falls after Delores pull up the ladder to make him go higher, then when Goofy fall into the pit after the bubble under him popped. *''Tennis Racquet'' - When two of the Goofys get launched from the tennis net into the trophy. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Twice; when Goofy falls down the apartment floors with his barbell, then when he gets flown through his ceiling on the rings. *''Lion Down'' - When Louie throws Goofy off of his apartment and when Goofy slides off of Louie. *''How to Be a Detective'' - Goofy falls down the elevator shaft. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil '' - When Goofy realizes he's in the bull's keep. *''Aquamania '' - Goofy and the octopus get launched from the roller-coaster onto the water. *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' - Jacob Marley (played by Goofy) trips down the stairs. *''A Goofy Movie'' - Heard during the opening title before "Goofy" comes in between "A" and "Movie". *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *''How to Be a Baseball Fan'' - Goofy gets knocked off of the bleachers by a blimp. *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater '' - Goofy gets blown into space when his TV explodes. *''Stayin' Cool ''- The Goofy holler is heard when Mickey, Donald and Goofy, in the ice cream truck, go flying. *''Swimmin' Hole'' - Heard when Mickey, Donald and Goofy drove over a fence in a tractor with their swimming hole. *''New Shoes'' - Heard when Goofy (in Donald's body) attempts to fly, only to fall straight to the ground. "Wowwhoa!" *''The Whalers'' - Thrice, first when Goofy accidentally lights his finger on fire, then when he sees his rear is on fire, and finally when his foot gets caught in the harpoon. *''Goofy and Wilbur'' - Goofy realizes he's running on water, then when he jumps out of the stork's nest and scrambles back onto the tree. *''Goofy's Glider'' - Twice, first when Goofy is about to fly upside-down into the barn and covers his eyes as he does so, then when he falls down the well. *''Baggage Buster'' - Goofy realizes that his head has turned into a goldfish bowl. *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' - Goofy is holding the cake cooked in "volcano heat". *''Saludos Amigos'' - Goofy accidentally sit on his espuelas when he was going after the ostrich in slow motion. *''African Diary'' - Twice, when Goofy gets chased by a rhinoceros. *''Tiger Trouble'' - When Goofy gets chased by a tiger while in the air. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - When Donald and Goofy gets chased by a lion. *''The Big Wash'' - Twice, first when Goofy realizes that Delores is about to sneeze, then when he runs from Delores who sneezes him into the circus wagon. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy is being stretched back into his apartment. *''Hold That Pose'' - Goofy electrocutes himself, and later when he's running away from the bear at the amusement park. *''Lion Down'' - When Louie poked Goofy in the behind with his sharp claw. *''Home Made Home'' - Goofy saws himself off of a wooden beam. *''Man's Best Friend'' - When Bowser squeezes Goofy's hand after he said "Shake hands". *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' - Pluto yelps this way when Chip 'n' Dale throw an acorn at him (only the "wow" part is heard). *''Father's Weekend'' - Twice, first when Goofy and Goofy, Jr. were riding the rollercoaster, then when Goofy goes round and round inside the fun house. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - Twice, first when the bull's eyes at Goofy turned red, then when the bull charges at Goofy after he came out from under the piece of fence. *''How to Dance'' - Goofy sinks into the crowd of dancers at the end. *''How to Sleep'' - Twice, when Goofy gets blown out the window by a gust of wind, then when the anti-toss-and-turn suit comes off of Goofy after the woman inside the mind slaps him in his mind which causes the mind to explode. *''The Goofy Success Story'' - Goofy (dressed as a moose) is dunked into a water tank. *''How to Relax'' - Goofy accidentally setting an acropolis' pillar on his foot so that he jumps up in pain. "Ouch!" *''Lonesome Ghosts'' - Goofy gets his nose caught in a mousetrap. *''Song of the South'' - A slowed-down version is played twice; once when Br'er Fox rips off a piece of Br'er Bear's fur to use on the Tar Baby and again when Br'er Fox rips the Tar Baby's head off of Br'er Bear's head. * Tiger Trouble - Goofy laughs and says this while the tiger licks his heel; also when Goofy is chased by a tiger in the bamboo jungle. * Goofy Gymnastics - Goofy clings to the window-still, but gets hit by a lady's shoe. *''How to Dance'' - When Goofy gets slapped by his "partner" during dance practice; also when Goofy flew into a wall while trying to practice dancing elegantly. *''How to Relax'' - The first time an Egyptian cracks his whip on Goofy as he and other Egyptians haul a cart with a Sphinx on it. Painful yell *''Boat Builders'' - Goofy lands in a barrel full of nails. *''Tiger Trouble'' - Heard when Goofy tries to get away from the tiger to get his gun. *''African Diary'' - Heard when Goofy got chased by a rhino and tickbird as the tickbird was pecking at Goofy's behind. *''Hockey Homicide'' - Heard during the running gag of players Bertino and Ferguson beating each other up. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy is going through his ceiling on the rings. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When the bull is pushing Goofy (holding a piece of fence) into the ground. *''How to Dance '' - Goofy gets electrocuted. * ''Disneyland Around the Seasons'' - After Goofy gets burned by his car. * Adventures of Stickman ''short: "The Raw Rangers" - When Ranger Sheppard and Ranger Draper fighting. "Ow!" *How to Play Football '' - One Goofy slaps another Goofy on the rear. *''Hello Aloha'' - When Goofy falls off his hammock and onto his painting canvas. * ''Disneyland Around the Seasons'' - When Goofy's car spews fire onto Goofy's rear end. "Somethin' wrong here" *''Lonesome Ghosts'' - Goofy suspects that his "reflection" might not be him. *''Goofy's Glider'' - Goofy said this when he's using his binoculars to look at the sky when he's flying upside-down. *''Baggage Buster'' - Goofy said this before he realizes that his head got turned into a goldfish bowl. *''No Sail'' - Goofy notices that Donald is not on the boat with him. * The Big Wash -'' Goofy notices that his pants are filled with water. *''Hold Th''at Pose'' - Goofy sees that he's photographing the bear upside down. "Aagh!" *''Mickey's Trailer'' - Goofy realizes he's not driving the car. *''How to Dance'' - When Goofy is bombarded by a group of jazz dancers. "Whaaaaugh!" *''Mickey's Service Station'' - Reacting to seeing the lift, with Pete's newly-reassembled car on it (and Mickey in the driver's seat), shooting out of the ground and running to catch it. *''Symphony Hour'' - Goofy falls down the elevator shaft. *''How to Play Golf'' - Heard twice, when Goofy bites his fingernails so fast as the golf ball circles around the hole and when he gets chased by a bull after he swings the golf ball off of the bull's nose. *''Tiger Trouble'' - When Goofy runs from the tiger while trying to get on his elephant. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - Heard after the lion ripped off some of Donald's jungle clothes. *''Tennis Racquet'' - When Goofy's back runs into a rake during the slow motion treatment. *''Hold That Pose'' - When Goofy gets chased by the bear around the end. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When the bull is pushing Goofy (holding a piece of fence) into the ground. *''Goof Troop'' episode To Heir Is Human - not by Goofy, but rather by a customer Pete throws away getting an idea at the beginning. "Whoooooa!" * Moving Day - When Goofy brings his ice truck to a stop. * ''Boat Builders'' - When Goofy gets "kissed" by the wooden mermaid. * ''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy's barbell falls apart and crushes his fingers. * ''Disneyland Around the Seasons'' - When Goofy's car breaks down on Main Street. "Nuh-uh! Not me!" * Tiger Trouble - Delores orders Goofy to hunt the tiger, but he refuses. * Home Made Home - Sawing the board on its end, Goofy realizes he could fall down. "Aaugh! Aah-oh!" * Boat Builders - Heard twice, when Goofy catches the mermaid and after he gets scared by the toot. * How to Swim - When Goofy crashes and sinks in his bathtub. *''Tiger Trouble'' - Heard when Goofy tries to get away from the tiger to get his gun. *''African Diary'' - Heard when Goofy got chased by a rhino and tickbird as the tickbird was pecking at Goofy's behind. * The Big Wash - Goofy realizes that Delores is about to sneeze again. * Goofy Gymnastics - Goofy bends down but feels a pain in his rear. (only "Aaugh!") * Home Made Home - When Goofy falls with a pulverizer in his back. * Lion Down - Goofy screams this after realizing he is walking in the air. * For Whom the Bulls Toil - Goofy jumps out of his shoes in fear after seeing the bull. * How to Relax - The second time an Egyptian cracks his whip on Goofy as he and other Egyptians haul a cart with a Sphinx on it. "Gawrsh. A lady." * Boat Builders - When he sees the mermaid figurehead for the first time, upon opening the crate that it was inside. * Hold That Pose - During the climactic chase between Goofy and Humphrey. "I got him! I'll bring him in! He won't get away!" * The Whalers - As he rides atop the whale as it swims towards Mickey's ship. * No Sail - As he fishes Donald out of the water, mistaking him for a fish. * Goof Troop episode: "Counterfeit Goof" - Goofy shouts "He won't get away!" as he tussles with Slick. "Ahyuck! The worst is over! It's all downhill from here!" * Mickey's Trailer - After Goofy unhooks the trailer from the car. * No Sail - After Goofy notices the "chicken" on top of Donald. "Gosh, I thought you was a fish" * On Ice - After Goofy hits Donald on the head while ice fishing * No Sail - To Donald after "fishing" him out "Oh, the world owes me a livin', deedle-dadle-deedle-dawdle-dum..." *''On Ice'' - Goofy sings this while skating. *''Moving Day'' - Goofy sings this when delivering ice, and again when he is about to be hit by the piano. *''African Diary'' - Goofy sings this while getting ready for his morning plunge at the water hole. *''Tennis Racquet'' - The sportscaster is heard singing this while searching for his microphone. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy sings this while carrying the record, but stops when he trips on something and the record lands on the record player. *''Hold That Pose'' - Goofy sings this while combing the bear's hair. *''Lion Down'' - Goofy sings this while setting up his hammock. *''Dumb Luck'' - Goofy sings this while doing his dishes with his vacuum cleaner. See Also *List of stock sounds effects in Disney films (contains a list of the Goofy holler in non-Goofy films) Category:Lists Category:Goofy Category:Sound lists